


A-Punk

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Punk Phil, Someone help me pls, aren't i, i failed again, i'm talking in the tags again, idk it's like a weird au, idk what you expected, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your boyfriend dumped you in the middle of nowhere but you're cute so i'll give you a ride" au. punk phil and normal dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Punk

"Look, I just fucked her. I have needs. It's not a big deal so gET THE FUCK OVER IT!" Adam (another oc lol) yelled, angrily hitting the steering wheel as he increased the car's speed even more, breaking about five speed limits.  
"Excuse me? You go around fucking random people all the time, then pretend nothing happened and you still expect me to put up with you? What's wrong with you?" Dan snapped with an irritated expression on his face. "Wait, don't answer that. I already know - you're just a fuckboy with an enormous ego who is dumb enough to believe that I will let you push me around like I am nothing when in reality I deserve much more." Dan knew he was getting in a dangerous zone but he couldn't get himself to stop. He was so done. "You know what? Stop the car. I'm getting off."  
"Really?" Adam snorted "Here? Why don't you at least wait until we reach the next city?"  
"And let you convince me I'm wrong like every other time? No, thanks. NOW STOP THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR!"  
The brakes screeched and the car stopped abruptly.  
"Here. Happy? Now get out if you want it so badly." Adam spat, looking at Dan spitefully.  
"Gladly." Dan grabbed his backpack and got out of the car, slamming the door. "Bye. I hope I never see you again."  
"Fuck you." Adam yelled, driving off.  
"You wish you could." responded Dan, happily noticing the way his newly ex-boyfriend sped up and disappeared in the distance. 

After the afterglow of the victory passed, Dan realized how stupid he was for making that asshole drop him in the middle of Nevada - on US 95, to be exact. Which was approximately 1040 km long. He groaned in frustration. People rarely used that route and even if he was lucky enough to meet someone, it would probably be some serial killer. 

Dan sat on the ground and tried to call some of his friends.  
"Of fucking course I would have no service." he mumbled to himself irritated, realizing he should probably stop using his phone to save its battery as he might need it later. He remembered he had taken a book with him - just in case - and in this moment he couldn't have been more thankful. At least I won't die of boredom. 

An hour passed. It was 1 pm and hotter than ever. And the fact that Dan was dressed entirely in black didn't help him one bit. He had just accepted his hopeless fate when he heard the sound of an engine approaching. Just as he lifted his head, he saw an expensive black car stopping in front of him. In the said car sat the most attractive person Dan had ever seen - he was pale despite the shining sun, had amazing bright blue eyes, messy black hair with blue tips and a bunch of piercings - one above the eyebrow, one on the lip and a few on each ear. His arms were covered in tattoos, each one of them more colorful than the previous. Simply said, he was fucking gorgeous. 

The handsome stranger seemed to be aware of Dan's thoughts, because he smirked, raising an eyebrow. Dan realized he had been staring and quickly averted his gaze to the ground, praying his blush will stay unnoticed. 

"Waiting for someone?" Hot Stranger asked, obviously amused.  
"What do you think?" Dan snapped without thinking, then realized his mistake "I mean, no, I don't."  
"Hm, cocky. I like that." Hot Stranger stated, looking at the boy suggestively.  
Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why had he even stopped at the first place? Just to shamelessly flirt and then continue his way? What a jerk.  
"If your twat of a boyfriend dumped you in the middle of nowhere with nothing but your backpack and you've been waiting at the same place for 2 hours straight I believe you would be cocky too." This was more than enough shit for a day even for Dan. So he didn't even give a damn he just opened up in front of a complete - rich, arrogant and attractive, may I add - stranger. 

Hot Stranger just lifted his eyebrow again and confidently asked "So, you want a ride?"  
Dan's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? How could I know you're not some sort of a serial killer, waiting for his victim to get in his car and then torturing it to death? Hm?"  
To his surprise, Possible Psychopath just laughed. "Oh, come on, just to the closest town. You rather stay here 'till God knows when? Plus I can guarantee you, if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it anyway."  
Dan chewed on his lip "I guess. I don't think my day can get any worse so why not?"

He stood up and got in the car, Hot Stranger's eyes never leaving him.  
"My name's Phil, by the way." he said before they departed, the sun shining in their eyes.  
"Dan." Dan answered, happy he wouldn't have to spend the night in the middle of Nevada.  
"So... You said your boyfriend dumped you. Why?" Phil asked curiously, lowering the radio.

{dingly dongly lazy mazy time skip}

By the time the two boys managed to get to the closest town, it was almost midnight and they were both exhausted, but happy. Dan figured out that Phil wasn't as tough as he seemed to be at all. In fact, he was just a dorky, band-loving bundle of fluff with a tendency to flirt shamelessly.

Dan was still nervous about how he was going to tell his parents exactly where he was and how did he get there without them freaking out and calling the FBI, CIA, Interpol and the police in every single state, but as he fell asleep in Phil's arms that night he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what even is this?? *facepalms*  
> anyway, pls leave me a comment so i know exactly how bad i am at writing.  
> (title is a song by vampire weekend)


End file.
